Sekirei: The American Plan Episode 1
by Felidae11
Summary: Dennis is your run of the mill 20 years old, studying animation at Community College and lives a pretty normal life until the day a beautiful girl named Terra falls from the sky on him. From that moment forward his life changes.


Sekirei: American Plan

Episode 1: The Girl who Fell from the Sky

 **Characters**

 **Dennis James Taylor** \- Dennis is the main protagonist of the story. At 20 years old, he's studying animation at Bergen Community College in Paramus and as a pretty normal life until the day a beautiful girl falls from the sky on him. From that moment forward his life changes.

 **Terra** \- Terra's Dennis's Sekirei. She's beautiful, kind, and intelligent. She first meets Dennis when she falls from the sky and lands on top of him during a fight with two other Sekirei. And they soon become and unstoppable force.

 **Gergory Aaron Lee** \- Aaron's Dennis's best friend and the first person he introduces to Terra.

 **Pyra and Ember** \- Two Sekirei who are fighting Terra right before she lands on Dennis.

 **Plot**

Dennis is walking his dog, L.J., when all of a sudden; he hears a whistling noise heading straight for him. He looks up and sees a beautiful girl falling straight toward him. L.J. manages to get out of the way while Dennis, on the other hand, isn't so fortunate. When he eventually comes to, he sees the girl on his stomach staring at him with a worried look on her face. Just then, two more girls appear out of nowhere and try to attack the other. Dennis, still sprawled out on the floor, watches on and tries to think of a way to help the girl. L.J., starring on, nearly gets hit by one of the twins. But, luckily, the girl that landed on Dennis grabs him before the twin hits him. Soon after, the twins vanish as suddenly as they appear and the young lady who fell on Dennis passes out from exhaustion. Dennis, then picks her up and takes her to his house with is conveniently right at the end of the street.

The next morning, Dennis wakes thinking the whole thing was just one crazy dream until he sees the girl sleeping on an inflatable mattress, which he brought up from the basement for her the night before, where some of his pajamas. She soon wakes up and sees him. Thinking of how pretty she looks, Dennis start to turn a bright red color. The girl starts to smile and him and thanks him for letting her barrow his PJ's. She then tells him her name is Terra. He then introduces himself and offers to make her some breakfast. Since his parents are out for the day, Dennis decides to take Terra to Garden State Plaza and find her some new clothes.

While at the mall, Terra looks for a new wardrobe while Dennis waits for her outside. Dennis is secretly beside himself with joy because he feels like he's finally found a good girl to be in a relationship with. During his little daydream, he suddenly looks up to see the twins from the other day handing out fliers. As soon as they stop him, they attack him and he tries his best to lead them away from Terra. When they finally have him pinned to the ground and are about to end him, Terra appears out of nowhere and tries to defend him. Finally, Dennis can't stand it anymore and without thinking runs straight into one of the twins a tries to defend Terra. Just then, without any warning, Terra begins to glow and kisses Dennis full on the lips. Weirdest of all, the twins start to look scared and run of again.

By the time Dennis and Terra get home, Dennis notices his mom's van in the driveway. With a sudden gulp, he starts thinking fast about how to explain the situation to his parents. Terra, seeing the worried look on his face, grabs his hand and tells him that everything will be alright. With a new found confidence, Dennis gets in the house and introduces his parents to Terra. He then tells them that she has nowhere else to go and asks them if she could possibly stay. Terra helps out by tell them that she doesn't mean to impose and that she'll not to be a bother. Seeing the innocence in both their faces and seeing how happy Dennis looks with her, his parents agree to let her stay. His mother even agrees to take her to get some new things for her the next day.

After everything's settled, Dennis drowsily walks up the stairs to his room and falls backwards on his recliner falling asleep instantly. Terra comes up to let him know dinner's ready when she sees him sleeping in the chair. She then pulls a blanket over him and kisses him goodnight. As soon as she's gone, Dennis gives a drowsy grin and goes back to sleep.

 **Story**

It's about 4:30, and Dennis is out walking his shepherd beagle mix, L.J.

 **Dennis** : Come on, Squeaky. Let's head home.

Suddenly, L.J. stops dead in his track and starts to look up.

 **Dennis** : L.J.? What's wrong, Boy? What do you see?

Just then, Dennis hears a strange whistling noise heading earthward. He looks up and sees what appears to be a girl.

 **Girl** : GET OUT OF THE WAY! PLEASE?!

 **Dennis** : OH my ACK!

At that moment, the falling girl lands head long into Dennis's stomach winding him severely.

 **Girl** : Thank you for saving me.

 **Dennis** : Oh, it was no trouble at all. "Wow this girl's gorgeous."

Suddenly, to more girls appear out of nowhere.

 **Twin 1** : Why don't you just stop running and fight us already?

 **Girl** : I can't fight. Well, at least not yet.

 **Twin 2** : You may not feel like fighting right now, Sweetie. But, WE DO!

 **Dennis** : Hey! Stop it! Leave her alone!

 **Girl** : Come on! Let's get you out of here!

Dennis then grabs the girl's arm and runs off with her. By the next morning, Dennis wakes up to find the girl sleeping on the floor.

 **Dennis** : So, it wasn't a dream. Wow! She's even cuter than I remember.

 **Girl** : Where am I? And how on earth did I get here?

 **Dennis** : You don't remember?

 **Girl** : Oh, Good Morning. Thanks for letting me barrow your pajamas.

 **Dennis** : No trouble at all, Mademoiselle. Um, would you excuse for a moment?

 **Girl** : Is something wrong?

 **Dennis** : No. Not really. I just need to um… go use the bathroom.

Dennis then dashes to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

 **Dennis** : "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! NOT ONLY DID I MEET AN AMAZING AND GORGEOUS GIRL YESTERDAY, BUT SHE'S ACTUALLY IN MY HOUSE, IN MY ROOM, AND SHE'S SEEMS TO BE EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED IN A GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, SHE'S KIND, SHE'S INTELLEGENT AND SHE'S ACTUALLY TALKING TO ME LIKE I'M A NORMAL HUMAN BEING!" This has to be a dream.

In a desperate attempt to wake himself up, Dennis tries banging his head against the bathroom wall, but winds up giving himself a massive headache.

Meanwhile, hearing the banging noise coming from the bathroom, the girl comes to check on him and finds him out cold in the bath tub.

When Dennis eventually comes to, he wakes up to find himself in his bed with bandages on his head.

 **Dennis** : Oye. Me achin' head. What hit me?

 **Girl** : Oh! Thank God you're okay. I was so worried.

 **Dennis** : So, this really isn't a dream. You ARE real and you actually care.

 **Girl** : Are you alright, Sir?

 **Dennis** : Yes. I'm actually feeling much better thanks to you. My name's Dennis by the way. Dennis James Taylor.

 **Girl** : It's very nice to meet you, Dennis. I'm Terra.

 **Dennis** : "Terra. Her name's almost as beautiful as she is." The honor's all mine, Terra.

 **Terra** : Um, Dennis. Can ask you a favor?

 **Dennis** : Um, of course.

Terra then tells Dennis that she doesn't have any other clothes to change into.

 **Dennis** : Oh, ack. So, you want me to buy you a new wardrobe?

 **Terra** : Actually, I was wondering if your mother would let me barrow her clothes for the time being at least.

 **Dennis** : Oh. I see. Let me check.

Dennis goes downstairs hoping to see his mother, but instead, he finds L.J. on his love seat, his first cat Thomas in his bed, and his second cat Nemo laying on the table next to a little voice recorder.

 **Recorder** : "Hi, Sweetie. We had to go to a meeting. We'll see you later on this evening. Love you. Mama and Dad."

 **Dennis** : "Oh, Well. I'm sure Mama wouldn't mind if I let Terra barrow her clothes anyway."

After which, Dennis starts looking for something for Terra to wear, which turns out to be pretty difficult. Not only because of him being a male, but also due to the fact that he's a terrible judge of fashion.

 **Dennis** : "Okay. So, maybe this won't be as easy as I thought." DAGGIT!

After hearing his scream, Terra runs down the stairs to check up on him.

 **Terra** : Dennis! Are you okay?

 **Dennis** : Everything's fine. It's just um… Well um… "Hoi, hoi u embleer Hrair! Now, what do I do?"

 **Terra** : It's alright, Dennis. I can take care of this.

Terra then begins try on difference clothes with Dennis having his back turned towards her twitching his nose.

 **Dennis** : "Courage, Lad. Courage."

 **Terra** : What do you think?

Dennis then turns around fast and sees Terra wearing a simple T-shirt and blue jeans. Yet, Dennis's nose is still twitching and he starts to blush.

 **Dennis** : Perfect.

 **Terra** : Are you sure you're alright, Dennis? Your face is turning bright red.

 **Dennis** : I'm fine! Fine! What could possibly be the matter?! It's not like I've got some kind of nervous twitch or anything!

 **Terra** : Dennis, it's alright. You don't have to feel nervous around me. I like you for who you are and everything else about you.

 **Dennis** : Terra.

Without thinking, Dennis reaches out to her, brings her in close and begins to weep in her arms.

 **Terra** : I want someone like you to be my ashikabi.

 **Dennis** : Ashikabi?

 **Terra** : The special one I'm destined to serve and protect.

 **Dennis** : "I wish I were him. My friend, whoever and wherever you are, I pray you know how good you'll have it. Having someone like her." Hey, Terra.

 **Terra** : Yes?

 **Dennis** : I just thought of something. Why don't we go to Garden State Plaza and get you a new wardrobe.

 **Terra** : Sounds like a plan to me.

Dennis and Terra catch a 756 bus to get to Garden State Plaza and as soon as they get off, Terra starts to attract unwanted attention.

 **Guy 1** : Hey, Babe. You doing anything tonight?

 **Dennis** : Sorry, Dude. She's already taken.

 **Guy 2** : Hey, Cutie. How about you, me, and a movie tonight?

 **Terra** : Um, no thank you.

After a while, Dennis starts to get more than a little reluctant when Terra asks if she can go into JCPenney by herself. But, having such confidence in her, he somewhat agrees.

 **Dennis** : Alright, but here. Take this. It's my dad's old phone. It's a little outdated by it still has some service on it. If you need anything or anything is wrong, just call me and I'll be right there.

 **Terra** : You don't have to worry about me so much, Dennis. I'll be just fine.

Terra than kissing Dennis on the cheek and goes to look around leaving him to wait impatiently outside. While he's waiting, Dennis notices two girl that seem eerily familiar to him. Then, all of a sudden, it hits him. Those are the same exact twins who attacked Terra just the other day. Suddenly, one of the twins spots him.

 **Twin 1** : Hey, you're the guy who was with that Sekirei!

 **Dennis** : "Oh, Ack! I've been Made! I got to lead them away from Terra. But…"

 **Twin 2** : Alright, buddy! Where's that Sekirei!

 **Dennis** : "That's it!" You'll have to catch me, first!

Dennis then starts to run in the opposite direction of Terra, trying to keep the twins at bay long enough for her to maybe get away. Then, just as everything's going according to plan, he suddenly trips and falls flat on his stomach. As he tries to get back up on of the twins stomps down on his spine.

 **Twin 1** : Now, let's hear the right answer. WHERE IS THAT SEKIREI? And you'd better spill it while you can still talk.

 **Dennis** : SILFLAY HRAKA U EMBLEER RAH! I'd rather die than let you hurt Terra!

 **Twin 2** : If that's what you want.

Just as soon as she about to deliver the final blow, something rams into her and knocked her to the ground. When Dennis eventually looks up again he sees Terra standing in front of him.

 **Terra** : Let him go! It's me you want!

 **Dennis** : "Terra, no. Please. I don't want to lose you."

 **Twin 1** : I don't get why he's defending you anyway. It's not like he's your Ashakbi or anything.

Surprisingly, Dennis manages to stand up and then grabs Terra.

 **Dennis** : I'm defending her because she's beautiful and she's my girlfriend.

Then, without thinking, Dennis grabs Terra by the arm and kisses her full on the lips.

 **Twin 1** : Daggit! Why here of all places?!

 **Twin 2** : Come on. We'd better get out of here.

Just as soon as al was said and done, the twins disappear and Dennis is dumfounded by what just happened.

 **Terra** : Girlfriend?

 **Dennis** : Terra. I'm so sor….

Terra then kisses Dennis full on the lips again. And now, for the first time in his life, Dennis is truly speechless.

 **Terra** : Dennis, do you really want me?

 **Dennis** : Yes. I do. I love you, Terra.

Dennis holds Terra close to him for a long time.

 **Terra** : I love you, too.

 **Dennis** : Come on. Let's go home.

When they eventually get home, Dennis's parents see Terra and start playing 20 questions with him trying to learn everything they can about her. He tries his best to answer all there questions and Terra fills in anything that he may have left out.

 **Mr. Taylor** : So, you have nowhere else to go?

 **Terra** : No, Sir.

 **Dennis** : Actually, we were wondering if she could maybe stay here for a while. "Yeah RIGHT! Like they'd actually say…"

 **Mrs. Taylor** : Of course.

 **Dennis** : I know it, I know it, I… Wait. Did you say yes?

 **Mrs. Taylor** : Any girl who cares so much about my son to keep him out of harm's way by risking her own life is fine by me.

 **Terra** : Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor.

Dennis's father then glances at him and brings him over to the side.

 **Mr. Taylor** : So, you really like this girl?

 **Dennis** : Yeah. I do.

 **Mr. Taylor** : Remember when I told you that you'd find someone like her one day and you didn't want to believe me?

 **Dennis** : It's not that I didn't WANT to believe you, Dad. It's just that…

 **Mr. Taylor** : It's just that you couldn't see it happening because it was taking so long.

 **Dennis** : Yeah. Exactly.

 **Mr. Taylor** : Maybe now, you'll listen to your old man, huh?

 **Dennis** : Yes, Sir.

 **Mr. Taylor** : That's my boy.

Then, the two head back downstairs.

 **Mrs. Taylor** : I was just talking to Terra about redoing the family room for her and turning it into a bedroom.

 **Dennis** : That could work.

Suddenly, Dennis glances at Terra and sees tears rolling down her face.

 **Terra** : Thank you. Thank you all so much. You've been so kind and are treating me so well, and yet there's nothing I can do in return.

Mrs. Taylor gets up and sits right next to her hold her close much like she did with Dennis when he was little and use to cry.

 **Mrs. Taylor** : You have made my son so so happy. That's the greatest gift you could ever have given us in return.

When all is eventually said and done, Dennis and his father work together to bring the inflatable mattress up from the basement and into Dennis's room while Terra helps Mrs. Taylor with dinner. When Dennis and his father put the mattress up, his father goes to his room and goes to sleep telling Dennis to tell his mother that he doesn't want anything and is going to bed.

 **Mrs. Taylor** : Terra, could you go upstairs and tell Dennis dinner's ready?

 **Terra** : Yes, Ma'am. But, what about Mr. Taylor?

 **Mrs. Taylor** : He's probably asleep knowing and he wouldn't want anything anyway.

 **Terra** : Okay.

Terra then heads upstairs to tell Dennis his dinner's ready.

 **Terra** : Dennis, dinner's rea…

She stops herself and sees Dennis fast asleep on his recliner. She guesses that after all the excitement the day brought him; the poor thing finally gave in to his exhaustion and collapsed on the chair. Not wanting to wake him up, she places a blanket over him hand kisses him on his cheek.

 **Terra** : Sweet dreams, my love.

And she turns out the light and closes the door behind her.

Meanwhile, in Paramus, the twins, who have been fired from the job, are roaming the streets when they run into another sekirei wearing a black jacket.

 **Unknown** : So, you tried to attack another unmerged sekirei.

 **Twin 1** : Why don't you just shut it?! We almost had her!

Unknown: Well, it serves you right. The American Plan is only two weeks away and I want to find a worthy appoint when the time comes.

 **Twin 2** : Well, maybe you're looking at them.

 **Unknown** : Please.

Then just as quick as she shows up, the unknown sekirei vanished into thin air.


End file.
